A Thalmor Love
by Skyrim-Pegasister91
Summary: Having lost almost all of her loved ones, Crystal Secret-Fire is now Ondolemar's prisoner. But the two develop unlikely feelings for one another. Rated T for now. May be changed to M depending on if I wish to put some mature content in it.
1. A Decent Thing To Do

Crystal was trapped in a confined space. She could feel it closing in on her even more. She was about to panic until she heard a voice.

"Crystal..."

It was her father's voice, the Jarl of Windhelm.

"I'm sorry, Father..." Crystal wept.

"No..." He reassured her. He continued, "You did something I was not brave enough to do. You sacrificed your freedom for the safety of Skyrim..."

"But I can't stop them from killing you or the rest of my closest friends..." Crystal cried.

"You kept your promise, Crystal." Ulfric responded. He continued, "It is the Thalmor who are in the wrong."

Then they heard a door creak. From the cracks, she could see the Thalmor soldiers picking up her father by his bound arms.

"I love you very much..." Ulfric said tearfully. He continued, "I'm proud to have you as my daughter..."

Crystal panicked as she watched him being escorted away.

"NO!" Crystal screamed. She continued, "NO! PLEASE! SPARE THEM! TAKE MY LIFE INSTEAD!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that..." She heard Elenwen say. Elenwen continued, "You're more useful alive."

"Why?" Crystal questioned, becoming angry. She continued, "You told me that you'd spare them if I surrendered!"

"Oh, Crystal..." Elenwen said in a tone of mock pity. She continued, "I wanted to see you squirm. Besides, it was because of you that Ulfric lost his usefulness, after all. You made him soft."

Crystal sunk to the ground, curling up because of the small space.

"You monster..." She wept.

Then they both heard a door thrown open. Crystal heard Ondolemar's voice

"What is this?" He questioned Elenwen. He continued, "The girl kept her promise. And as such, I ordered that her friends be released. Then I catch wind of you executing them!"

Crystal then saw Ondolemar approach the panel which she had been trapped behind and began prying the panel off with the help of one of his personal guards. When he was done, he saw her looking at him with eyes that were reddened from her tears. He slowly kneeled down and scooped the girl up.

"Stop the execution." He ordered. He continued, "Spare as many of the prisoners as possible."

He then turned to Elenwen.

"She is to be in my custody." He started. He continued, "As such, you are not permitted to harm her, lest you answer to me. I care not that you're the Ambassador for the Thalmor."

He set her down in a carriage before sitting in it himself. He paid the driver and told him to take them to Ondolemar's manor.

The carriage stopped before an impressive manor. Crystal got off the carriage with her eyes downcast. Ondolemar followed.

Instead of taking the girl to the dungeons below the manor, but to one of the guest rooms, which were lavishly decorated.

"You'll be staying in my manor, as a permanent guest of course." Ondolemar stated. He then apologised, "I'm sorry for the pain Elenwen inflicted upon you. What she did was uncalled for. I'll make sure any surviving friends of yours are brought to you."

"Why are you kind to me?" Crystal questioned. She continued, "If you think it'll change my alliances, you're wrong."

"That is not my intention..." Ondolemar started. He continued, "I only did it because it was the decent thing to do."


	2. Complex Creatures

Crystal sat upon the plush, opulent bed. Her world seemed to have crumbled around her. She lost her freedom, then her loved ones. She felt truly alone. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Crystal..." Ondolemar started.

"Just go..." Crystal interrupted morosely. She continued, "You've done enough damage..."

"I'll have one of my guards close by should you need something." Ondolemar stated.

He then left the room. Crystal could hear him giving orders to a guard.

"Make sure no harm is done to her." She heard him say.

"Yes, Master." The guard replied.

* * *

Ondolemar had just stepped outside when he saw the guard he ordered to stop the executions. He approached the guard.

"Any luck?" He asked.

"I could only spare three prisoners." The guard replied. He continued, "The others were already executed."

The guard had a small child, a young woman with long, loosely braided brown hair and green eyes, and another woman with short white hair with him. The child looked cat-like in appearance.

"What are your names?" Ondolemar asked.

"Ma'Ori." The child replied.

"If you really care to know, it's Tetra. The other girl is Star. She's mute." The woman replied.

"Very well." Ondolemar responded. He ordered to them, "Follow me."

Ondolemar opened the door to the room Crystal was in.

"Crystal..." He said.

"Go away!" Crystal demanded.

She then heard Ma'Ori's voice.

"It's okay, Crystal." He said to her.

Ma'Ori stepped into the room. Crystal gave him a big hug.

"Ma'Ori!" Crystal cried out as she hugged him. She asked him, "Are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

No, he didn't." Tetra said.

Star ran in and gave Crystal a hug.

'Star miss Crystal' Star signed.

"I missed you guys too." Crystal sobbed.

'No cry Crystal.' Star signed. She continued, 'Us still alive. Ondolemar okay. Not good. Okay. Wait see.'

Crystal nodded. When she looked up, she saw that Ondolemar was gone.

* * *

Ondolemar sat in a comfy chair, in front of a fire, contemplating.

"Is something wrong, Master?" A Khajiit asked him.

"That human female perplexes me, Na'Mir..." Ondolemar replied. He continued, "She despises us, and yet refuses to act upon any desire for revenge."

Na'Mir was an old Khajiit manservant who had served Ondolemar for decades. His mane was littered with streaks of grey and his eyes clouded with age.

"Perhaps that is part of her nature..." Na'Mir replied.

"How is that possible?" Ondolemar said as he got up and paced. He continued, "I've witnessed many humans attack one another under the provocation of wrongdoing, but not one who refuses to do so."

"Then perhaps you do not understand them as much as you'd like to believe." Na'Mir said. He continued, "They can be quite complex."

Ondolemar pondered for a moment, his brow furrowing. He then started rubbing the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

"As much as I hate to admit it,..." Ondolemar responded finally. He continued, "... you may be right."

"Give the girl some time." Na'Mir advised. He continued, "She will eventually warm up to you."

"Then..." Ondolemar started. He continued, "Then there's this effect I hear so much of that she has on people, especially males. I thought I would be immune to her subconscious wiles, but apparently the Mer can be just as vulnerable to it."

"It is mortal nature." Na'Mir reassured. He continued, "We are all vulnerable to many things."

"You're too wise for you own good, Na'Mir." Ondolemar chuckled.

"It is my duty to advise you, after all." Na'Mir replied.

Ondolemar sat quietly.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Crystal was following a river when she heard yelling._

_Ondolemar was clinging onto a root that was sticking out of a cliff wall._

_"Fine mess you got yourself into." He said to himself. He continued, "No one's going to hear me call for help."_

_Suddenly, he saw a familiar face peeking over the cliff at him._

_"Oh, wonderful..." Ondolemar said, dismayingly. He asked, "Come to mock at my demise?"_

_"Are you okay?" Crystal asked._

_"Oh, I'm doing fantastic..." Ondolemar replied sarcastically. He continued, "I'm just precariously dangling from a root that's jutting out of the side of the cascade-drenched cliff."_

_"Hang on!" She shouted. She continued, "I'm coming down to get you!"_

_And with that, Crystal carefully climbed down the face of the cascading cliff towards him._

_"Grab my hand!" She said to him._

_Realising immediately he had no choice, he reached for Crystal's hand. When she got a good grip of his hand, Crystal pulled him towards the ledge she was standing on._

_"Get on my back." Crystal told him._

_"And degrade myself?" Ondolemar objected. He asked, "Are you mad?"_

_"It's better than being stuck on a Cliffside." Crystal responded._

_Ondolemar thought about it. He then hesitantly climbed onto Crystal's back._

_"Don't EVER mention this to anyone." Ondolemar stated._

_Crystal smirked and started climbing. Ondolemar marvelled, while clutching onto Crystal, at how she climbed with great ease._

_After they reached the top of the cliff, Ondolemar quickly got off Crystal's back._

* * *

Back to the present...

"Ondolemar?"

Ondolemar was brought out of his trance when he heard Crystal's voice. He turned his head to find Crystal standing in the doorway.

"There's no need to fear me." Ondolemar stated. He requested, "Come closer."

Crystal merely stood where she was. Ondolemar let out a sigh.

"You're rather stubborn, aren't you?" He said as he approached her.

He then placed a hand under her chin and lifted it to where she face him. Her sapphire blue eyes were met by his vivid emerald green eyes.

"I have no desire to hurt you, dear girl..." Ondolemar said to her.

He then did something that Crystal had not expected him to do... Ondolemar kissed her forehead. She flinched at the feeling.

"...Thank you..." Crystal said. She continued, "...for doing what you could to save my friends..."

"You're welcome..." Ondolemar responded.


	3. Near Death

That night, Crystal was busy getting ready for bed. The only night-clothes that were given to her was a diaphanous nightgown and a robe. After she put on her night-clothes, she proceeded to brush her hair. Suddenly, she saw a ruffian with hide armour and a silver sword.

"Well, well..." The bandit said. He continued, "It seems we still have one more Companion..."

Three more came out of hiding.

"Hey, I know this one..." The second bandit said. He continued, "She's the stupid one's consort."

"His name was Farkas..." Crystal replied. She continued, "... and just because his brains weren't his strong suit doesn't mean he was stupid!"

"Oh, a feisty one, aren't you?" The first bandit said.

"Let's have some fun with this one first!" The third bandit piped up.

Crystal was able to let out a loud, shrill scream before one of the bandits decided to pin her down and cover her mouth. She attempted to fight back, but was pinned down by the other bandits.

"You know, it's a shame you're a Companion..." The bandit leader said. He got closer and whispered in her ear, "You'd make a better whore..."

Then they heard a voice.

"Unhand her if you wish to leave here alive."

They turned to see Ondolemar standing in the doorway, sword in one hand, sparks of lightning magic dancing on the other.

"Mind your business, elf!" The bandit leader barked.

"The girl IS my business..." Ondolemar responded. He continued, "My job right now is to protect her, and I'll be damned if I let you ruffians have your way with her!"

With that, a fight ensued. One of the bandits charged at Ondolemar with his silver sword, only to be met with a ZZZZAAAP! from Ondolemar's lightning spell.

Another bandit managed to wound him with a slash to the back, eliciting only a gasp of pain from the Altmer. Clutching his shoulder, Ondolemar spun around and slashed the bandit's neck, a crimson fountain pouring from the front.

Another bandit slashed him on the front and stabbed him in the stomach. Ondolemar did his best to muscle through the pain, frying the bandit with his lightning spell before beheading him. He collapsed after that.

The bandit leader poised to kill Ondolemar. Crystal quickly grabbed one of the silver swords from one of his fallen comrades, and dug the blade into the shoulder. Thanks to her strength, it went in deeper than she thought. The bandit leader, wounded and bleeding, turned towards Crystal to attack her.

"You little bitch..." He sputtered. He continued, advancing towards her, "...You shouldn't have done that. You should've stayed in hiding like a good little slut."

"I'm not a slut, you silver wielding bastard!" Crystal yelled.

As the bandit advanced towards Crystal, he was suddenly zapped with lightning magic until he crumpled to the ground dead. Crystal then rushed to Ondolemar's side.

"You're hurt..." Crystal murmured. Then she shouted, "HELP! ONDOLEMAR'S HURT!"

She then used her healing magic to try to minimise the wounds, if not heal them. Then, a couple of guards and Na'Mir ran in.

"What has happened here?" Na'Mir asked.

"The Silver Hand..." Crystal replied. She continued, "They tried to assault me, but Ondolemar interfered. I need some gauze, ointment, a rag, and some hot water."

"Right away." Na'Mir said as he ran.

* * *

Not much later, Na'Mir returned with the supplies Crystal had requested. Ondolemar still had wounds due to the limits on Crystal's magicka.

"Thank you, Na'Mir." Crystal said.

"No..." Na'Mir responded. He continued, "Thank you... you saved my master's life. As far as High Elves go, Ondolemar was quite nice to Na'Mir."

At that moment, Star, Tetra, and Ma'Ori all ran into the room.

"Are you okay, Crystal?" Ma'Ori asked.

"She is fine, little one." Na'Mir replied. He continued, "Ondolemar saved her from some brigands."

Star watched as Crystal cleaned Ondolemar's almost-healed wounds. Crystal did her best to be gentle. Then Crystal gently sat him up and cleaned what remained of the gash across his back. Then she took the ointment and meticulously smeared it on the wounds. Then she gently wrapped gauze around the wounds, using many layers to cover them. She tied the gauze in a firm knot.

She then laid him down gently and covered him up with the blanket. Crystal then gently placed her hand on his cheek.

* * *

The next day, Ondolemar woke up. He winced at the pain from his wounds. The sound woke Crystal up, who was wearing the robe over her nightgown.

"Oh, you're awake..." Crystal said, a concerned smile upon her face.

Ondolemar then noticed the bandages.

"Sorry I couldn't heal you all the way." Crystal apologised. She continued, "At least you're not in danger of bleeding out anymore..."

"It's all right..." Ondolemar responded.

"I need to change your dressings." Crystal said.

And with that, Crystal washed her hands and then grabbed some gauze, shears, a cloth, some water and ointment. She cut the dressings, sponging them with the wet rag to loosen the gauze from the wounds. Her hands were gentle.

Ondolemar could not stop himself from staring at her. She was beautiful, even for a human. The sun danced in the medium curls of her ginger blond hair. Her brilliant sapphire blue eyes were softened with kindness and empathy. Her lips were full, rosy, and youthful. He could have sworn that she had the curves of Dibella, but he felt it would be blasphemy.

Ondolemar felt the sting of the hot water as Crystal cleaned his wounds. She tended to them as gently as she could.

"Shh... shh..." Crystal calmly murmured.

Sure enough, her touch was enough to dull the pain a little. Her hands, despite her having been a warrior, were soft and gentle. Then he felt her carefully slather on some ointment.

"Crystal..." Ondolemar said.

"Hmm?" Crystal asked.

"Why did you choose to save me?" Ondolemar asked her. He continued, "You could've left me for dead."

"Because it wasn't right..." Crystal replied. She continued, "I am a follower of Mara, and as such, I must abide by her teachings of compassion, love, and forgiveness."

This confused Ondolemar even more. What would humans have to do with Mara?

"Thank you..." Crystal started. She continued, "... for saving my life."

Her voice was another thing he couldn't help but enjoy. She spoke with a calm, dulcet tone when not angered. Her laughter was like melodic bells.

Then she was done with the bandages.

"Y-you're welcome..." Ondolemar said.


End file.
